


Don't Mess with Harry's Treacle Fudge

by MarysMoon (Raveng5)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Ron Weasley, Crack, Draco's obsession with hiding in trees, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger is So Done, Humor, blaise is so done with draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveng5/pseuds/MarysMoon
Summary: The Slytherins are looking to mess with the Gryffindors, but find out something interesting about Harriet Potter instead.Who knew a Gryffindor golden girl could be so manipulative?Alternatively, poor Ron can never win against Harriet (and Hermione).Now a series of ones shots!Ch 1: Draco's in a tree again (see above)Ch 2: In which Draco's shenanigans get rescheduled
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love that "hermione granger is so done" is an actual tag.
> 
> For those who have also read my story House Values, the next chapter is in the works! I just had the sudden inspiration to write this at 3am. Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors!

“Draco is this really necessary?” Blaise really needed to be paid for dealing with Draco and his Potter obsession.

Currently, he, Nott, and Crab and Goyle were following the great blonde ferret towards the lake. The seventh year Gryffindor’s were spread out like the lions they were, relaxing under the shade of a big tree.

“Those lazy lions won’t even know we’re there!” Draco said excitedly. “They won’t even think to check the grass for some slithering snakes.”

“Good one Draco!” Theo pulled out a self-inking quill and some parchment from his pocket. “Lazy. Lions….slithering…snakes…grass.”  
He scribbled, tongue poking out with concentration. Blaise dearly wanted to hit it with a stinging hex.

“Must you really write that down?” he asked, completely exasperated. “Honestly, it wasn’t even that clever.”

“Hey!” Draco was indignant. “It was really clever!”

“Yeah! Really poetic!” Theo was always there to hype Draco’s ridiculousness. It had started out as a joke, but somewhere along the line Blaise was sure it became a bit too real.

“Why am I even here?” He pondered, looking up to the sky for answers.

“Make sure Draco doesn’t get in trouble.” Goyle grunted. 

“Ah yes. That.”

They stopped some fifty meters behind the group, still covered by the rocky hill.

“Okay, everyone hold onto each other, I’m going to do a group disillusionment charm.” Draco had a whole plan. Using the group disillusionment would allow everyone under the one charm to be seen by each other, but not by anyone else. Once that was done, Draco ordered them over to the tree, where he would climb up with the help of Crabbe and Goyle. Theo and Blaise would wait on either side of the tree facing the Gryffindors, and whenever Draco decided to drop the charm, he would drop himself out of the tree between the two. They would, of course, also have an eavesdropping charm in place so they could hear the Gryffindor’s “dirty secrets!” according to Draco.

It was so unnecessarily dramatic, but unfortunately Blaise owed Draco a few favors.

The slytherins got in place, Theo buzzing in place and parchment and quill at the ready to take down any notes. Blaise leaned against the tree hoping to at least get some entertainment out of this. 

For a while it was quite boring watching the Gryffindors. Dean was sketching, Lavendar and Parvati giggling over some magazine, Fay and Hermione reading separately, Seamus…setting something on fire repeatedly, and Neville pruning what looked like a tiny whomping willow. Harriet Potter was lying down and seemed to be napping, but for her responding to whatever Hermione said to her every few minutes.

Beyond Seamus’ fire show, and the baby whomping willow, there really wasn’t anything interesting happening. Blaise was starting to fantasize about what he’d eat for lunch when he was startled by a great bellow.

“HARRIET JAMES POTTER!” Ron roared as he stormed towards the group. “Harry, I know it was you!”

The entire group of gryffindor’s startled as their peace was interrupted. In the tree, Draco nearly lost his balance, but fortunately (or unfortunately for Blaise) managed to stay in the tree. Neville’s baby bonsai whomping willow startled too and accidentally slapped Dean’s cheek as he was lying down drawing a little too close.

“Me what? Ronald?” She replied testily, sitting up and already sensing a fight.

“My last sun cake! I know you ate it!” He stomped over to her, nearly crushing Dean’s sketchbook in the process.

“I don’t even like sun cakes!” She refuted. “They have snowberries in them and you know I hate them!”

“I know it was you! Who else would it be?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps literally anyone else in your dorm if not the entire Gryffindor tower?”

Harry started to tear up. She cried when she got angry. Hermione thought it was hilarious. “Why are you blaming me? What did I do?”

Ron puffed up, still angry as ever. “You know exactly what you did!” He jabbed his finger towards her.

“No, I don’t! You can’t just yell at me like this with no evidence! It’s mean!”

“I bloody well can yell at you! And I don’t need evidence! I know it was you!”

“What evidence! I wasn’t even near your dorm!”

“Yes, you were! Colin said you went up there after breakfast when everyone else was heading to class! You came back down alone and I know no one else was there! After that, no sun cake! Little convenient, don’t you think?”

“I was getting YOUR transfiguration essay for you that you forgot!” She screeched, angry tears starting to run. “Or did you conveniently forget the fact that you begged me to run back and get it for you?!”

“Well even if you had a reason to be up there, you still took the sun cake!”

“I don’t even LIKE sun cakes Ronald! You know this!”

“Well, no one else was up there! I came back from first period and it was gone! It had to have been you!”

“Because no one else could have gone up while we were in class? Or because there are no pets roaming around the entire castle, let alone tower, who might eat food left out?” Harry replied sarcastically.

“It’s never been a problem before!” 

“Yes, it has!” If she had been standing she probably would have stomped her foot.

“It has.” Hermione added. “Just yesterday Ginny’s apple was stolen by Eloise’s owl, remember?”

Harry pointed at Hermione with raised eyebrows. “See! And we all know what this is really about.”

He deflated a bit at the tears running down her face, but then puffed back up.  
“Oh yeah. What’s that then? Enlighten us.”

“You’re just upset because you haven’t done the potions assignment yet when you know I have. And you’re just mad that I didn’t procrastinate with you!”

“That’s not! That’s not tr- why would you even!”

“Just admit it! You’re feeling insecure and worried because we’re all out here with our assignment done already and you haven’t even started yet!”

“Tha—That’s not even…Why would you even say that?!” He spluttered.

“You’ve been in a bad mood all week because you know you need to get this assignment done!”

“I have not!”

“You have.” Several others chimed in.

He took a moment to ponder this. He closed his eyes and took a deep. Grabbing her hand, he said, “Yeah, you’re probably right. Merlin, I’m sorry Harry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. How can I make it up?”

She just sniffled at him. Tears still glistening on her lashes and running down her cheeks.

He looked panicked now. “How bout... how bout I ask mum to make you some more treacle fudge! Yeah? It’s your favorite!”

“...I don’t know...I don’t think she’ll let me have more since my last batch was sent two weeks ago. And what about your assignment?”

Seeing an opportunity hear Ron brightened, “No no! It’ll be me asking! She won’t say no at all. I won’t tell her that I’ll be giving it to you! I’ll-I’ll go owl her and then go finish the assignments okay?”

At her small nod he gave her hand a squeeze, a quick kiss to the forehead, and bounded back towards the castle. 

“You took the cakes, didn’t you?” Neville asked, attention back on the bonsai whomping willow. It was blooming and he was ecstatic. To Harry, it just looked like a spiky, fancy broccoli. 

“Oh yeah.” Said Harry, eyes completely dry and bored look on her face. She patted her face with a handkerchief that Fay passed her. “Gave some to Hedwig. She loves a good sun cake. He ate my last five pieces of treacle fudge from Mrs. Weasley a few days ago.”

“All of that for some treacle fudge?” Lavender asked.

“Mrs. Weasley had a talk with my parents about too many sweets, and she limited Harry to one batch a month.” Harry glared at Hermione’s smug little face.

“That’s cold, Harry.” Seamus said. He looked utterly delighted. Parvati fell over onto Dean’s back from silently laughing too hard.

“Listen, Ron gets his homework done and grades up, I get more treacle fudge. It’s a win-win.”

“Win.” Hermione added.

“Ah, yes. Win-win-win.” Harry amended.

“Who gets the third win?” Neville asked, looking up from his fancy broccoli tree.

“Me. I get the third win.” Hermione said dryly. “I don’t have to get on his ass about studying this time.”

This sent everyone to pieces.

From his hiding spot in the tree, Draco could only look on in shock. Blaise was sure his face matched Draco’s.


	2. In which Draco's shenanigans are rescheduled.

Listen, Seventh Year was hell for everyone. The NEWTs were no joke, and it was hard to find the motivation to study when all you wanted to do was live a little now that the threat of imminent death was gone. Harry was learning day by day how to balance it all. One thing that was not in the equation, however, was time for Draco Malfoy’s unnecessary shenanigans. The necessary shenanigans were still tolerable to a small extent—it was a fine line though. But really, the amount of time he sought her out in the hallways for utter nonsense was ridiculous.

In this case she had been chatting with Neville while they walked towards the library for a study session when the Blonde Menace decided it was a good time to harass her. This was most likely about the potions incident from this morning where she and Neville had managed to melt yet another cauldron. Snape, still cranky as ever despite no longer needing to be a spy for either side, reamed them both in front of everyone.

“Oi! Potter!” Draco sauntered over, smirk firmly in place, and eyes clearly spelling trouble.

“—And it was just so annoying, right? And…”  
“Potter!”  
“I wanted to walk away but of course I—“  
“Potter!”  
“Hang on a sec, Neville.” Harry turned to Draco. “Is this important, Malfoy?”

“What? Ye—I mean I suppose not?” Draco stopped short looking baffled at this reaction.

“Hm. Okay well I’m kind of in the middle on something now, if you can’t see.” She gave a pointed look towards Neville.

“Look here, Potter. Famous Scarhead Po—“

“Seriously, can this wait? I’m busy right now.”

“…yes?”

“Lovely. Let’s reschedule then?”

“…”

Taking his silence for an agreement, she plowed on.   
“This week is kinda not good for me. Lots of things to do, you know? I want to make sure I can give you my full attention for whatever this is.” Harriet she have a vague gesture between them before reaching into her book bag and pulled out the helpful life planner Hermione had gifted her for her birthday. She flipped through the pages quickly, while Draco just stood there, stunned. Neville was chuckling into his hand, but otherwise said nothing to alleviate the blonde’s confusion.

“Alright, how does next week look for you, Malfoy? My schedule’s pretty open then.” 

“Um…it’s…pretty open too?” 

“Perfect! Send me an owl with your preferred time. I can see you’re a little…scattered right now.” She gave him a friendly smile and pat on the arm.

“Come on, Nev. We have to meet the others in the library.” She turned away from the still frozen Draco and an amused Blaise who had wandered over midway through the spectacle.

Neville gave the other boys a casual nod and lopsided grin, “Cheers mate! Blaise, good to see you.”

“You too, Neville.” Blaise returned the nod.

As Harry and Neville started to walk away, she turned around and walked backwards while calling out. “Don’t forget to owl me! I’ll completely forget otherwise. It’s the scar, you know? Makes my memory quite shoddy.” She winked at the Slytherins and turned again, head thrown back with delighted laughter.

“Blaise…wha…?”

Blaise pat Draco on the shoulder, “I’d recommend next Tuesday at 1, I believe you’re free then to have your…discussion…with Potter.”

“What just happened? What’s going on?” Draco’s eyes were wide with confusion, hands frozen in mid air from where he had been gesturing at Potter.

“You gotta send her an owl or else she’ll forget. It’s the scar.” Blaise helpfully reminded him. He tried to go for a dry tone but couldn’t quite keep his amusement from leaking through. He took his leave of the blonde, whistling a jaunty tune and all but skipping down the hall towards the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy was going to love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for an angsty "Sirius doesn't get arrested and rejoins his family with Harry" fix, check out my story House Values!
> 
> I will be updating it soon...I just keep getting distracted...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
